Slow Yet Sudden
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Parker is your average bartender caught in the middle of a not-so average love story.


Slow and Sudden

Parker Meets Sam

Parker Townson is, was, and always will be a sympathetic guy. This is probably the reason Parker became a bartender. His life was pretty normal. Not in the boring way but in that peaceful way where you aren't quite fulfilled but you are just content. Parker bought the bar he worked at when he was twenty-seven years old and had enough money not to work as a bartender there but he liked it so much he couldn't resist. He was lucky enough to settle down and meet the love of his life in college and his family is still pretty damn healthy and as happy as a family can be.

Parker Townson had some strange customers in his lifetime, but none can compare to Sam Winchester and his friends. The first time Parker met Sam, Sam had a frown drawn deep down the lines of his giant face. He was one of those people that Parker knew right away had a very emotional past. He was big and if Parker wasn't such a people person, he would have been intimidated by the man but parker knew a gentile giant when he saw one and that was Sam.

Sam sat down with an aggressive clunk, making some of the drinks near by splatter a bit. Many scared customers moved away from the man. Parker, being a bartender and just a people person in general, was fascinated by what this man's life story could be.

"Surprise me," the man said in a deep voice, "just get something to get me drunk."

Parker whipped up his special, "Fire Bomb," Just for the man. He tried not to let the concern or shock pass over his face as the man simply downed it.

"Another," he moaned. Parker was a kind man, so he diluted the drink enough so the guy wouldn't fucking pass out. He seemed like someone who could hold his liquor so he tried not to worry too much.

The man flipped his hair out of the way as he fiddled with a toothpick. He took another drink but didn't down it just yet. Thirty minutes later he beckoned parker over to the table.

"I'm Parker, by the way."

"Sam. an' You know who has bluer eyes than you?"

"uhh.. No.."

"Casss..tttielll."

What kind of name was that? This dude's story had to be good.

"And who is this Castiel?"

"Well, he's shorter than you but you're still short.. everyone's short haha and tiny."

To him, they must have been. Parker knew he probably should have left the sad drunk man in peace. He continued on.

"I mean.. why cant thebe love in this world? Li I know tha they ove eachother much and ther has to be something good comin from this crap.."

"Are you in love with this Castiel?" Parker thought Castiel sounded like a dude and that was cool. He wasn't a jackass. Gay people were just people.

"meee!? nonono! m'brother Dean but he's over y'know overcompensatin and such an i see the way dean feels whenever cas poofsaway an las week befor cas came'ome I was wakin' him up from nightmares and he's over there screamin' out his name an' i try to talk to im' about it' but he's all im not gay, sammy, now les do our job and fin' that demon' but i say' bullshit dean' you love cas ev'r since cas pulled yo ass from hell. an' cas won' say anything of cours cus cas loves dean' mor'n'anything but Cas doesn thin'that m'brother loves im and i just want them t obe together because they are so unhappy without eachother an love is a wonderful thing y'know and dean loves cas li' i loved jess and cas loves dean the same an they jus need to cuddle."

Sam hiccuped on that last word and Parker tried not to laugh. There was a lot in that sentence that was unexplained, like who was Jess and what did he mean by "demon?" but he didn't think Sam was clean enough to even answer. Parker smelled one hell of a painful love story that Sam had to witness and wasn't surprised by why Sam went and got drunk.

"an y'kno why i came ere?"

"Why, Sam?"

"cus cas'n'dean were fighting again an' they love eachother an they almos' kissed an now they ar watchin tv an i don wan Cas t'leave dean again but he will cus dean can' admit his feelins'"

"That sounds rough. Sounds like the only thing you can do is talk to Cas about it."

"y'know you smart!"

Parker smiled and patted the pathetic and large drunk man on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam didn't talk much after that. He just kept looking at a poster of a lady in a skimpy devil costume as if it personally insulted him. Parker called him a cab at three in the morning and thought he would never see him again. Sam forgot to pay, but parker was okay with that. For some reason, Parker felt like the guy deserved a few free drinks. He thought that would be the weirdest encounter he would ever have. He was wrong.

Parker Meets Castiel

Parker didn't even see the guy walk in when he appeared on his barstool. He whipped around to hear a very gruff and very torn voice from behind him. Parker could tell the guy was like Sam in the way he had a past.

"Get me Drunk. I don't understand the way you sell your alcohol but know that my tolerance level is extremely high."

Parker was afraid of this guy. He didn't think he would hurt him, but something was very off about him, like his dark past was more about him being dark-side. He got a firebomb, and then two, and then three.

"Finally I start to feel."

"Get me five more."

"Sorry man, but I don't think you can-"

"Please?" Parker gave in under those piercing blue eyes and had his hand on the phone prepared to call 911 as the man downed the first three like they were diet cokes. About an hour later, Parker had another drunk on his hands.

"i wish i didn't have feelings like i used to."

"Don't we all."

"you don' get it you human. I was just a soldier a was good and fought many battles."

He talked pretty clearly, even for being drunk. His face was very red, though and his poor eyes were broken. This was a man who looked like he needed a hug and a kiss and to be wrapped in a blanket and coddled. Parker had seen the type before.

"he doesn't give a damn about me. Only calls me when he needs me like some tool!"

"Hey, hey,hey man. It's okay."

"it's not!," the man lamented, drawing attention from the other customers. He whined deep in his throat and Parker realized that this man was the saddest and most lonely man he had ever served.

"I gave everything for him. Dean Winchester. The scar on his shoulder hangs there like a promise that has poisoned me."

It suddenly his Parker that this must be the poor guy named Castiel that Sam had talked about.

"He doesn't care. He doesn't like things like me." He spat at the word things. "I don't even think having a female vessel would raise my chances."

_Vessel? What the actual fuck?_

"I gave everything for him and I tried so hard but I even hurt him or love him in a way he can never return. Someone like me? Feeling _love?_ For a _human?_ I would have thought it was impossible."

Parker shuddered at the fact that he was talking like he was something else.

"I fought through hell for him. I saved his life countless times and he saved my own. Everything I have ever done, the good and the bad or the stupid, the ones that make me want to smite myself with whatever remaining grace I have. It was all for him. He doesn't even like me. For years now I have had these desires of the flesh. Desires that an angel isn't supposed to have. Now I do. I mean how cruel is that? Punished by god? I sometimes wonder if this is hell. I cherish the moments I get to brush his shoulder or look him in those beautiful eyes. Now! Now! Oh, Well angels aren't supposed to love so I'm falling! He doesn't know of course! I'm just some tool!" Parker ducked as Castiel launched his empty class across the room. He barely recognized it. The speed behind it was just not natural.

Parker was going to scold him, but when he looked back, the man was pouty and, he'd be damned... _crying_. Little tears fell down his cheeks and Parker cursed the man named Dean for ever making a little guy like Cas feel that way. Parker turned around to order one of his employees to clean up the mess and when he turned around to console Castiel, he was gone. Parker really hoped to never have a weird encounter like that again. He knew that that love story would turn out poorly. Parker turned around and hoped that that would be the last he would see of the guy. He was wrong.

Parker Meets Dean Winchester

Parker was up all night with his wife thinking of the failed love story that was Dean and Castiel. His wife couldn't even console him. He just hoped he could trust what Sam said about how they were both in love with each other instead of what Castiel said about he was in love with someone who hated him.

It was around eleven o'clock the next night when Parker got a visitor that he guessed right off the bat was Dean. He swore internally as the guy sat down with a, you guessed it, brooding expression. He really didn't want to Deal with another drunk dude with a scary past, yet one hour later, there he was. Dean was different, though.

"You're my angel!" He croaked, earning a few pointed glares. "Come and save me toniigghhtt!" Parker was _not_ expecting that. He really hoped he was singing about Castiel, who talked about being an angel. "You're my angel! Come an make it alriigghht! Don't knowwhatimgonnado! About these feelings inside!"

"You okay, there, Sir?"

"I jus' wan my angel to love me."

Oh for Christ's sake. Parker was about to open his mouth when Dean started to speak.

"it not liek m'gay okay? sure ill go for a dude or a chick every now an' then. I'm jus ambidexderisous r' somethin! y'know? An' he's m' angel an' i love him an' I don' wan him to go an i'm scared and lonely."

"I'm sorry about that-"

"you didn' hear nothin- kk bud?, Nothin!"

Parker stared at his feet.

"Sure."

He tried to tend to other customers and listened sadly to dean singing in the background.

"And it was not yo fault tonight! And it was your heart onthe line! I really _fucked _it up this time, din i my dear!"

Parker came back.

"Don tell sammy i like some of his muscic."

"Dean, would you ever consider telling this guy-"

"Angelll!"

"Uh- sure... angel, how you feel?"

"you make me laugh. I'm not som chick y'know"

"Don't be a douche."

"escuuus m' tha' doesn soun tip worthy."

"Sorry, man, but you realize that you are just going to keep getting hurt unless you give it a shot."

"Shut up, man! You don' kno anything about me!"

"I know that you seem to like old classic music, and you wear an old coat that seems a bit too big for you. That suggests you take too much after a missing father figure. I know that you have two people who have already came in to me who are very concerned about you. I know you are Dean. I know that you should give this a shot."

Dean looked up at him and looked down quickly.

"Shut up." He snapped darkly. Parker shuddered at the power behind that voice. Dean was furious. It took all his nerve to say no.

"N-no!"

"I said shut up."

"And I said no. You need to tell Castiel-"

"I DON't KNOW HOW!"

Dean screamed it. He got a bunch of weird looks from the few remaining people in the bar.

"Figure it out!" Parker spat.

Thirty minutes later, Parker regretted letting Dean drink more. Parker let a decapitated Dean sleep in the back room.

The next morning at around 10. am Dean was awake and puking. Parker gave him a water and Dean grumbled his thanks at around 11 am the door slammed open making a hung-over Dean flinch. It was Castiel and Sam standing in the doorway.

"_Oh thank god!," _Sam exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure God had nothing to do with it," Cas grumbled, not taking his freaky and insanely furious eyes off of a withering Dean.

Cas stormed up to him and for a moment, Parker thought Cas was going to punch him in the face. Instead, he lifted two fingers and placed them with an almost sarcastic amount of genteelness on his forehead. Parker was more than shocked when Dean's eyes lit up and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, man."

"Don't thank me, you dumb fool. I only cleared your hang-over so you can listen up. Do you know how worried your brother and I were?! Do you have any idea what you put us through?"

"Sorry, Mom!"

"I am not your mother, Dean Winchester."

"It's a figure of, you know what? Never mind. If I wanna go to a bar an' hit on a few chicks-"

Parker felt rage boil through his system as he saw Castiel's horrified expression.

"He didn't hit on any girls. He sat on the bar, vented to me, and sang some Led Zeppelin and Mumford and Sons."

Dean gave him a very intimidating glare but it was nothing compared to Castiel's.

"Why would you lie to me?! You are insufferable!"

"Why'd you come after me anyway? I thought you were going to poof off!"

Parker gasped as Cas lifted Dean and threw him to the ground. Sam stood by his side.

"Don't worry dude, they have to fight this out," Sam muttered to Parker.

"You would want me to poof off anyway! Wouldn't you!? I am of no use to you right now! You can't use me for anything!"

The bitterness in Cas's voice was almost as sad as the mortified look of understanding in Dean's eyes.

"Cas-," He began.

"No! You don't have a right to talk Dean! You might not understand this, but guess what?! I'm falling! Last night I became unable to 'poof' anywhere. I was worried sick about you! I'm sorry! I will get out of your hair because I can't help you anymore. I am becoming more and more human each day."

"Cas, we can help you get your grace back."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

"I just don't want to see you in pain."

Cas knelt down, grabbed Dean by the lapels of his coat and punctuated each of the following words that made Parker shiver.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me.," Cas paused for a minute before adding more quietly and desperately, "_please." _

"Cas-" Dean started. "I care about you in pain and I will fucking skin the person who did this to you."

Cas viciously let go if Dean's coat, flinging him to the floor, _hard. _Sam flinched. Cas backed away and couldn't face Dean. Poor Cas was shaking. He put his hands on the bar, leaning against it.

"That would be pretty hard, considering you're the reason I'm falling."

The room felt like it dropped twenty degrease. Both Sam and Parker shivered at that one. Dean looked like he just stepped on a puppy.

"_What? _Cas, _Why?" _

Cas was shaking now, and Parker could see a tear fall from his face. Parker could see what was coming from a mile away and knew this must be excruciatingly hard for Cas, considering the fact that Cas thought saying what he was about to say would mean losing Dean forever.

Cas turned around, wiped a tear from his eyes, "I'm in love with you, you fool."

Cas turned around towards the bar so he couldn't see Dean's expression. Cas must have expected it to be sympathetic or disgusted or horrified. He was very wrong. The look on Dean's face went from dumb shock to pure happiness in less than two seconds.

Sam put a hand over his mouth. Something told Parker that Dean had not been that happy in a long time. Dean made his way carefully over to Cas. He grabbed Cas's shoulder and Cas immediately screamed, "I'm sorry!," before pushing Dean gently out of the way in a pathetic effort to defend himself.

Dean immediately was at his side and knelt in to kiss Castiel. For a moment, Cas was still, and when Dean pulled away, Cas looked beyond shocked and overwhelmed. The bar was so silent that you could hear a mint rapper drop. Everyone was on edge, waiting for Castiel's move.

It happened slowly and then suddenly, like a wave crashing on shore. Cas finally gave a desperate whine that broke the silence in the room before launching himself on Dean. Literally. Cas wrapped both of his legs around Deans waist and kissed the life out of the man. Dean stumbled back a bit but was returning with just as much passion as Castiel. It would have been kind of gross, but it just felt victorious. Sam felt the same way, going by the smile on his face. In all of his years, Parker had never seen a more desperate kiss. It was fast and rough and all over the place and the noises they made were noises of the most pure form of love and appreciation that Parker had ever heard. Dean was smiling madly between kisses. Cas had his legs wrapped firmly around him and it didn't seem like he would let go anytime soon. It was like they were trying to actually stick together. Almost every part of them was touching. Sam and Parker let this go on for about five minutes before it started getting a bit uncomfortable. Sam coughed. No response. Sam coughed louder and they finally broke apart. They both had multiple hickeys on their necks. Cas's hair looked like it was gently tousled by say... _a tornado. _Their eyes were shot with lust and while Cas let go of Dean with his legs, he hadn't let go of his hand. They were both completely shaking. The amount of surprise on both of their faces was hilarious. They looked someone just walked in on them instead of the idea that someone was with them the whole time.

"Hotel. Now," Dean grumbled.

Cas nodded. They sprinted to the car and Parker could see them getting in the back seat of a pretty nice impala. He turned around when he saw them embracing eachother again. Sam smirked.

"Well, I don't know if I should thank you or not, but uh.. thanks. It sounds like you have seen the worst of all three of us."

"I'm just glad to help," Parker mused. He tried not to act too shaky, but the whole angel thing was as weird as fuck but yet he didn't think they were crazy.

"Well, I better get them back before they start going at it in the back seat."

Parker nodded and shook Sam's ginormous hand, before Sam took off.

Parker thought that that would be the last time he saw Sam Winchester in his bar. He was wrong.

Parker and Sam meet again

Sam didn't even get drunk before he started ranting.

"They need to leave that room at some point, right? I mean they need to eat!"

Parker snorted. When sam got a bit tipsier, he started talking about details that Parker didn't ever want to hear.

"I mean, do they have to be so loud? The noise coming from both of them- jesus christ. Cas is more of a whiner and a whimperer and Dean... Dean is a screamer."

"Jesus, Sam! Do you think I want to know this?!"

"No but I didn't either. I mean, who wants to hear their own brother's sex noises? They have been at it for hours. Do you imagine how stupid I looked eating White Castle outside a motel door with a blue tie on it in the pouring rain?"

Parker just grunted in reply.

"I think this means something, though," Sam continued.

"Huh?"

"I think Dean might be willing to give up the lifestyle."

"What lifestyle?"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know."

Parker nodded, accepting his privacy. He did let Sam catch a few hours in the back room. Parker didn't know wether to celebrate or be disgusted when Dean and Cas walked in, holding hands. Cas was wearing a worn out _Led Zeppelin_ T-shirt. His hair was even more insane from when parker saw it last. Dean was smiling from ear to ear.

"We are here to pick up a moose?"

Sam sleepily came out of the back room.

"We packed your stuff up, Sam."

Sam glared, but there was a smirk behind that glare.

"We are getting separate rooms next time."

"Yeah.. we need to talk about the specifics about the next time idea later. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh and you're driving."

Dean nodded.

"Let's hit the road."

Dean shook Parker's hand and Parker really didn't want to imagine where that hand had been in the past few hours. Same went for Cas when he tentatively took Parker's hand. They said their goodbyes and Parker smiled as Dean and Cas got in the front seat. Dean took Cas's hand from the passenger side and kissed it gently before driving off.

Parker smiled to himself and went home to his wife and dogs.

Parker thought that Dean and Cas would live a very full life together. He felt that there may even be a house and kids in their future, hell, maybe even marriage. Parker imagined that they would never fall out of love. They would probably love each other more and more each day. This time, Parker wasn't wrong.


End file.
